


This family of mine

by Aki_Haru



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: ABO verse, Alpha Athena, Alpha Bobby Nash, Alpha Eddie Diaz, Alpha Hen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Chimney, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Evan "Buck" Buckley, Omega Verse, Protective Buck, Protective Team, Sickfic, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, firefam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aki_Haru/pseuds/Aki_Haru
Summary: 5 times the 118 show that they care for Buck, and the one time he shows them.-“People like them,” Buck spits back, voice loud and angry, “Are my family. I’m not just going to stand here and let you talk shit about them and let you walk all over them. They mean the world to me, and I would die before I let them get hurt.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Everyone, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Howie "Chimney" Han, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 22
Kudos: 616





	This family of mine

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any mistakes!  
> Happy reading!

One. 

Buck is lounging very comfortably on the firehouse’s couch, dozing off on Eddie’s lap as his alpha bickers with Chimney about something really mundane. He can hear Bobby moving around the kitchen, talking softly with Hen as he prepares a late supper for everyone in replacement of the dinner that they all missed because of a call. 

The call was so uneventful that Buck doesn’t really remember most of it, he just knows that it left him feeling tired and wrung out from pure physical exhaustion. It doesn’t help that he barely had slept the night before, having woken up from nightmares in his apartment with no Eddie in sight to help him through the subsequent panic attack. 

He must’ve actually fallen asleep, because the next thing he knows, Eddie is gently shaking him awake with a soft look on his face. Buck blearily blinks at him as Eddie starts to run his fingers through his hair, feeling the clutches of sleep trying to pull him back down. “Cap made food. Come eat.” Eddie murmurs softly, rubbing his nose against his neck and enveloping them with the smell of  _ mate _ . Buck manages to frown, turning his face into Eddie’s stomach and letting out a pitiful whine, “Don’ wanna,” he slurs, “Tired.” he huffs, whining more when Eddie lifts his head up and away from his lap and putting him onto one of the couch pillows instead. He hears Eddie move towards the dining table, starting to set the plates off. He whines more at the loss of his alpha’s presence. 

“Quit whining, lover boy.” Hen scoffs, even as she grabs the thin blanket on the coffee table and drapes it over him. “Don’t you want to eat?” she asks softly, waiting patiently as Buck turns around to peer at her. “Tired.” he repeats, grumbling from when she tries to pull the blanket higher up his chest. Hen rolls her eyes, smacking him lightly on his arm, “Okay, Buckaroo, don’t blame me when Chimney steals all of your share of the food.” 

Bucks waves her hand at her, even as he hears Chimney laugh and readily agreeing. Bobby isn’t quite ready to let it go, coming over to glance at Buck’s curled up form on the couch, “You sure? I made mashed potatoes. You didn’t eat dinner either.” He says slowly, frowning at the omega with a slightly worried edge to his voice. 

“Yeah, cap. Don’t worry. Just wanna sleep.” he mutters, already starting to doze back into sleep with the added warmth from the blanket. Bobby smiles in amusement, watching as their youngest member curls into the blanket and squishes his face into the couch cushions. “At least sleep in the bunks, Buck.” Bobby chides; but Buck is already unconscious. 

Later, when the bell wakes him up and he hears Chimney say they have a call downtown, he rushes into the truck while throwing on his gear, glad that he at least fell asleep in his uniform. He tries not to smile too wide when Chimney also shoves a tupperware of mashed potatoes into his hand as soon as he’s seated in the truck. He doesn’t get to say thank you, because Chim is opening it and demanding him to eat it before he ‘passes out for being a dumbass and not eating before a heavy lift call’. 

Two. 

The thing about his upbringing was that it was all tough love and little to no gestures of affection. It’s a wonder how Buck grew up so tactile with people, but he supposes it’s an effect of being so touch starved growing up. His father hadn’t been happy when he presented as an omega. A male one at that. Not that it was wrong or anything, it was just that his dad was incredibly old fashioned and, he definitely dares say it, sexist to both primary and secondary genders. 

He always was very keen with changes in scents, of how everyone was feeling. Their father hated it, and until now, Buck didn’t understand why. Maddie was the only one that truly understood what he needed, as an omega and as her younger brother. She was a beta, but in a born-into pack that never scented him, she took care of him and gave him hugs and let him wear her jackets even when Buck could smell the disapproval from their mother and the antagonism their father would give off when he’d rip them off him. He grew up with hostile scents, but Maddie was always a welcome reprieve. 

Maddie kept giving him her jackets to wear up until she married Doug. When she moved away with him, Buck knew that he wouldn’t be seeing her for a while. So, he sucked it up, moved outta his parents’ house fresh out of high school, moved to LA, and broke against all the prejudices of having an omega in the LAFD, in the fireforce, to where he is now. He’s proud of himself. He could smell just how everyone didn’t like him, only pretended to. He could smell the disgusting scent of arousal whenever he was close to his heat and no one cared to mask it around him. He could smell everything.

Which brings him to now. 

Hen smells extra irritated today, probably due to some nasty comments that were thrown at her during their last call. Her scent was really starting to suffocate everyone, him especially. It was making him nervous, the way she wasn’t bothering to mask it. (Buck himself was masking how nervous he felt, wishing he wasn’t paired up with her today.) Bobby sighed, turning to level a stern look at her, “Hen, go take a walk. Or a shower to calm down. You’re making everyone really tense.” he says, raising an eyebrow at how aggressively she was cleaning the truck. 

“Oh, is that so?” she snaps, throwing the cloth back into the bucket and crossing her arms, “What? Is my Alpha Female scent putting everyone on edge? Well good! I’m completely qualified to do my job, and everyone should know that!” she barks. 

“No one’s saying you can’t, Hen.” Bobby soothes, raising his hands up in a placating manner. Buck peers at them where he was cleaning the other side, nervously fidgeting as he watches the two Alphas stand up against each other. Eddie watches from the balcony silently, while Chim pretends he doesn't notice the exchange. 

After another minute of glares and the increasingly potent smells of both their scents, Buck starts to anxiously tap his fingers against the truck. Bobby catches his movements, and sighs. “Hen, you’re making Buck here really anxious.” 

Hen blinks, only now noticing their pack omega looking at them almost like he was ready to bolt at any sign of aggression. She softens, her scent calming with her, “Sorry, Buck. You okay?” 

He swallows, knowing that he’s lucky that he has a pack that was so understanding about how much he perceives scents. Knowing that if he were at any other station, they would’ve just let the tension build and laugh about or chide him about his heightened senses and told him to suck it up. 

“I’m good.” he says, and he means it. Hen comes around to hug him, and he lets himself breathe in the calmer waves of her scent, a welcome change from the aggression and irritation.

The moment is broken when Chim throws his jacket at them, “Here’s some calm,  _ very  _ beta, very  _ non aggressive _ scent to tide you over, Buckley. Hen is an Alpha Female after all! Can’t expect her to suck it up!” he teases, easing the tension in the room even further. Predictably, Hen rises to the bait and chases after the already running Chim, “I’ll show you Alpha Female, Han!” she yells, wet cloth in hand as she throws it at him. 

Buck hears a wet smack hitting its target, the sounds of the 118’s laughter filling his ears. Buck laughs, clutching Chimney’s jacket in his hands as the pair continue to chase each other around the station, Bobby’s annoyed yells following after them. 

Three. 

The 118, and Maddie, are at Bobby and Athena’s place, with drinks in their hands and kids away from the house: safely staying at Hen’s place with Karen and Carla. He grins when Athena catches him sneaking another beer from their fridge, kissing her on the cheek and avoiding the pinch to his side with a maneuver that he is very proud of (that was just him awkwardly wiggling out of the way). 

“Time to get drunk!” he exclaims, a broad grin on his face. 

“NO!” five voices exclaim at once, Eddie quickly snatching the beer away from his hands while Bobby turns him away from the kitchen, Chim and Hen very ready to throw pillows at him. Too surprised to resist being herded to the living room, he only realises his hands are truly empty when Bobby pushes him down into the seats on the patio. 

“I…” he begins, staring at all of them in betrayal, “I have the day off tomorrow!” he protests. Maddie laughs, “ _ You _ do, but  _ no one else does _ , Evan.” she reminds him sweetly. Eddie pats his thigh with a solemn nod, “She’s right.” 

“What does that have to  _ me _ , getting drunk? I only had one bottle so far!” he squawks indignantly. Athena snorts, “Well, Buck. It means that no one will be there to take care of your hungover self in the morning. Because all of us have  _ work _ .” she says in a matter of fact voice. 

“I’m an adult! I can take care of myself! Also, it’s just beer! I drink it all the time!” he counters, glaring at his pack like it would change their decision. Eddie laughs, kissing his cheek, “Aw, is the pack omega upset?” he teases. Buck widens his eyes at the tease, grabbing a pillow and starting to smack Eddie with it repeatedly. The hits aren’t at all gentle, and Eddie yelps in surprise at the sudden onslaught, spluttering with his hand held high to keep his own beer bottle away from the assault. 

“911!” he yells, “911 I’m getting assaulted! Maddie! Athena!” he yells pleadingly. Maddie shakes her head at them, sipping on her wine and smiling into her glass. Athena chuckles, “You got yourself into that mess yourself.” she snarks, smiling when Bobby throws an arm over her shoulder. Everyone boos when Chim stands to seemingly help the man, instead, he takes the bottle of beer for himself and takes a large gulp, grinning at the look of betrayal Eddie shoots at him. 

“I knew you were my favourite, Chimney.” Buck smiles, landing one last hit on Eddie’s pretty face and sending the man glaring at their laughing pack. Hen gasps, “How dare you! I’m not your favourite?” she exclaims, a smile on her face. Chim widens his eyes in mock shock, hand to his chest, he says, “Oh Buckaroo, as much as I’m honoured to be your favourite pack member, I’m so sorry to tell you this. But you aren’t my favourite Buckley.” he says, leaning down to smack a very loud kiss on Maddie’s lips. 

Buck flings the pillow he’s holding in his arms at him. 

After the laughter has died down and his alpha soothed with apology-kisses, Buck moves to sit on Eddie’s lap, taking the half empty bottle of beer back from Chimney. He pauses, looking at the beer and then back at Eddie, grinning cheekily as he attempts to drink from the bottle. 

“NO!” everyone yells again, snatching the bottle back from him and laughing when the omega responds with a high pitched whine of sorrow. 

Four. 

“I thought you were taking lessons from Bobby!” Chimney yells, smacking the pan with a wet cloth as the fire rises higher. “I am!” Eddie yells in protest, fire extinguisher in hand as Hen laughs from her spot on the table. Buck is quick to turn the gas off, hissing as the fire licks at his fingers. Eddie quickly douses the pan with the extinguisher, staring at the charred remains of what was supposed to be stir fry. His shoulders slump in defeat, “what happened?” he says sadly. 

Buck places a hand on his shoulder, “I think you just suck at cooking, dude.” he says. He moves to the sink to soothe the slight burn his fingers have suffered, cooing in reassurance when Eddie shoots him a concerned look, his scent tinted with worry. “Just heat. I’m fine.” Buck says shortly. Eddie nods slowly, sighs, then turns back to the pan and wincing. “Bobby isn’t going to like this.” 

“Bobby isn’t going to like what?” 

All four of them jump in surprise, Eddie’s spine going ramrod straight as Chim and Buck both look at their captain, guilty. No one responds to his question, and Bobby asks it again by simply raising both his eyebrows. Chimney immediately points his finger at Eddie, “it was his fault!” 

_“Chim!”_ Eddie yells, offended, “What happened to loyalty huh!” 

Bobby sighs, moving around the kitchen to peer at the burned remains of the stir fry. Chim smacks his gum loudly, “Loyalty doesn’t get me fed, Diaz.” he points out helpfully. Bobby points at the burned pan, “Well if this doesn’t get cleaned up,  _ no one _ is getting fed. What exactly happened here?” He questioned, watching Hen rise from her seat and start to make her way to the stove, peering at the ruined dish with a broad grin. “Eddie wanted to cook for Buck, and by extension, the rest of the 118.” She supplies helpfully. 

“I see.” Bobby comments, an amused smile starting to tug at his lips. He looks at the sulking Alpha, “Did you want to cook for our omega or poison him?” he asks, laughing at the pouty expression that Eddie was now wearing. Buck grins, nudging Eddie aside with his shoulder as he grabs another pan from the well stocked cabinet, “Well this omega can cook for himself! Sit your asses down and I’ll start lunch.” 

Eddie shakes his head, snagging the pan from Buck and setting it down on the stove himself. “No need for that,  _ cariño _ . I’ll get the food going..” he gently pushes the omega away and towards Chim, who was starting to set up a round of Smash going, knowing that he was no longer needed in the kitchen. “Go take a break.”

Buck raises his eyebrows, “And let you poison me?” he demands. Hen laughs, the corners of her eyes crinkling. Chim lets out a loud “HAH!” from the couches, the sound of their gaming console starting up. Eddie glares at all of them, turning to Bobby, “You’re on my side right?” He demands, crossing his arms.

Bobby shakes his head at all of them, “I’ll monitor. Buck isn’t the only one here that doesn’t want to be poisoned.” 

“That’s Bobby talk for  _ you aren’t allowed in the kitchen unsupervised anymore. _ ” Hen grins. Eddie’s shoulders slump as Bobby laughs, not denying the statement. Buck grins, “It’s a step above  _ Chim isn’t allowed in the kitchen at all _ . So hey, you’re a higher ranking officer than he is!” 

Chim shakes his head, “Traitors. All of you are traitors. That’s what all of you are.  _ Traitors _ .” 

Everywhere around him, Bucks’ family laughs. 

Five. 

Buck knows he’s stubborn. He’s not  _ that  _ dumb. Of course he knows he’s stubborn. Does it stop him from  _ being  _ stubborn? Absolutely not. He’s sniffling and blowing his nose into a tissue when he thinks no one is looking, and frankly, he looks as sick as he feels; but he didn’t want to call out from work. He can do this. It’s just a goddamn cold. He’ll be fine. Buck is adamant he’d get through this shift. It wasn’t a 24 hour shift, it was a 12 hour one. He’ll be fine. 

He’s absolutely fine. 

(If it was the remaining guilt from the lawsuit that was stopping him from going home to rest, then, well, no one needed to know but him.)

He’s a firefighter! He should’ve built up an immune system for this already. He doesn’t see anyone else suffering from a cold after last night’s call in a goddamn river, so by right, he shouldn’t be either. Sulking, he makes his way up to the loft, grimacing when he smells the breakfast that Bobby had cooked up. Normally he’d be there to wolf it down, but just the thought of eggs in his stomach is making him nauseous. 

“Good morning, Buckaroo. Did something crawl up your ass and died?” 

Blinking wearily at the person speaking at him, he frowns. “Athena? What’re you doing here?” he questions, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. The sergeant smiles, though it’s a little bit filled with mirth. “Thought I’d stop by before my shift to see my husband. Did you just get in?” she asks. 

“Yeah.” he says absently, waving at Bobby when he sets a plate down in front of his wife. Bobby raises a questioning eyebrow at him, “Good morning, Buck. You okay?” his captain asks, frowning a little. Buck nods, slumping in his seat. 

“Where’s your beau?” Athena asks, sipping from a mug of fresh coffee. Buck shrugs in response, too tired to answer. Bobby ends up answering for him, clearly put out by how sluggish Buck was acting, “Eddie has the day off today. Buck, are you sure you’re okay?” Bobby asks again. 

Irritated now, Buck snaps, “I’m fine. Leave me alone.” He huffs. Athena narrows her eyes, “That’s no way to talk to your captain, boy.” She warns, a shocked edge to her scent. Chastised, Buck ducks his head, “Sorry, Bobby. ‘M just tired.” he says, sighing. He reaches for the plate of eggs despite his stomach protesting at him, just to prove a point. 

Bobby hesitates, before reluctantly giving in. “Okay, Buck. Take it easy okay. Maybe take a nap in the bunks later.” 

Buck nods in affirmative, smiling a little when he hears Hen and Chim bickering as they ascend up the stairs, cheerfully greeting all of them. Chim slips into the seat next to him, stealing Buck’s plate and pausing when Buck doesn’t fight him on it. Shrugging the odd occurrence off, he starts to ramble about a call they had on the last shift where neither Bobby and Buck were on. 

Two calls later, the latter involving a mild fire and a spooked cat, Buck is  _ exhausted _ . So exhausted to the point that even Chim doesn’t push him off his shoulder that Buck was using to rest. Before they can make it back to the station, another call goes through their radio, and Bobby is muttering the affirmative before turning to look at his team from the front seat.

He briefs them shortly, turning around to focus back on the road. When they reach the site, it’s to another fire, this one bigger than the last and noticeably more dangerous. Buck shakes the last of the exhaustion off, sniffling slightly and squaring his shoulders. Bobby accesses the building before giving out orders, pairing Chim off with Buck while Hen and two other fighters are sent into the small corporate building. 

“Bobby?” Buck questions, confused as to why he wasn’t being let into the rescue. Bobby shakes his head at him, doesn’t say a word before he’s moving to talk to the security guard. Fear and guilt grips Buck before he can help it, and Chim stiffens next to him, clearly noticing the change in his scent despite being less sensitive to it. 

“Buck?” Chim asks, moving to stand in front of him, “Hey, what’s wrong?” he asks gently, snapping his fingers in front of his face to get his attention. Buck swallows the lump in his throat, looking at Chim. “Cap didn’t send me in.” he says helpfully. Chim frowns, “Of course he didn’t.” He says immediately, and Buck freezes up. Chim quickly amends his statement, realising this was something Buck clearly had trouble understanding, “Bobby didn’t send you in because you’re sick, Buck. He’s not risking your life in that building.” he explains. 

“It’s not because he doesn’t trust me?” Buck asks weakly. Chim shakes his head, “He doesn’t want you hurt, Buck. That’s all.” The beta explains, putting a hand on Bucks’ head and ruffling his hair. The fear lessens, and he realises the second thing that Chim said. “Hey! I’m not sick!” He squeaks. Chim shakes his head, leading him back into the truck and pushing him roughly back into the seat, “You were dozing off on my shoulder, Buck.” he reminds, “We all saw it when you nearly collapsed after that last call. None of us are letting you near that fire.” he imparts on the younger man. “Now get some goddamn sleep.” Chim slams the door closed on him. 

Later, when the call is over and Hen all but herds Buck into the bunks and waits until he falls asleep, he wakes up to Eddie running his hand through his hair. Buck hums pleasantly, leaning into the hands of his alpha and his comforting scent. “Hey love. Let’s go home.” 

“Shift isn’t over.” Buck whines. Eddie shakes his head, “It is now. You’re sick. Let’s go home.” he says, waiting patiently as Buck sits up. The blonde whines, “I feel like shit. Who called you?” 

“Bobby did. Everyone was worried.  _ Vamos a casa, querido _ .” Eddie coos, and Buck is helpless but to follow. Eddie presses a kiss to his forehead, and Buck can’t help but be grateful for his pack for taking care of him. 

“Love you.” Buck murmurs into Eddie’s neck. Eddie chuckles lowly, kissing the top of his head softly, “ _ Yo tambien te quiero, mi amor. _ Let’s go.” 

+One. 

Buck was fucking furious. He could see the rest of the team was too, but none of them chose to say anything. The call they were on involved a 3 car pile up, thankfully none of the victims had any life threatening injuries. Still, Buck wishes he was allowed to deck the guy that was currently spitting expletives at the non-white, non-male part of the 118. 

“I refuse to let you take my statement. Get another officer here. You’re not qualified.” The guy is saying to Athena, who has her eyebrows raised. “Sir, I’m the highest ranking officer here. I’m the best person to be taking your statement.” 

The guy sneers, his face dark and aggressive, “No way a black woman like you is the highest ranking officer. Get another guy here.” he shouts. Athena seems to blink in shock, before she’s leaning back and scoffing, shaking her head furiously. 

“Keep your hands off of me!” the man yells, pushing against the wound on his leg, stuck in the car as Hen attempts to treat him. “Sir, if you continue to refuse care, you are going to bleed out.” she says slowly, obviously trying to quell her temper. The guy snarls at her, baring his teeth and spitting at her. Hen jumps back in shock, Chim’s face darkening. “ _ Mierda! ¿Tienes algún sentido de respeto?  _ Did you just spit at her?!” Eddie snaps, dropping the jaws that were attempting to free him. The man recoils, “You’re not fucking seriours are you? Are you a fucking mexican?” he seethes, “Don’t touch me!”

Eddie looks like he’s ready to punch him. Buck can honestly say he wouldn’t stop him. 

“Diaz, cool it.” Bobby warns even as his eyes are filled with anger. Buck snarls as Hen wipes the spit off her glasses, face impassive. The man glares at Eddie, calling him names for trying to free him. Bobby rubs a hand down his face as Eddie clenches his fists by his side. “Buckley, get this guy outta here.” 

“Yes, sir.” Buck snaps, aggressively grabbing the tool from the ground to continue prying metal away from the man so they could get him free. The man’s eyes snap towards him, but relaxes immediately when he realises Buck wasn’t ‘one of them’. 

“People like you should be dominating the LAFD. I don’t get why they let people like  _ them  _ in.” He sneers as Buck gets him free, part falling to the road loudly. “See! You got the job done twice as fast.” He snaps, glaring at Eddie. Buck drops the tool as if he’d been burned, “Well actually, Eddie here already got it done. I just needed to pull it free.” 

The man ignores the info, and only allows Bobby and Buck to pull him free. He continues to snap at Chim as he dresses the wound on the man’s leg, but while Chim doesn’t seem to be listening to the guy, Buck clearly was. 

“Hey kid,” The guy starts, drawing Buck’s attention. “Why’d you work with people like them?” He questions, pushing Chim away and standing, uncaring of how his wound is still not fully dressed. Buck grits his teeth, “Excuse me?” 

“Your captain is clearly too used to this. But you’re still young, a young omega, you can still get out of this team and apply to a new one, right? It can’t be easy to work with these people.” He says. Buck feels his face flush in anger as he responds, “These people, as you so kindly put it, are my family. They’re my pack.” He says firmly. 

The guy’s face falls open in shock, before he’s starting to laugh, “Which poor soul put you into a pack like this?” he leans towards Buck, uncomfortably close. Hen sees the exact moment where Buck snaps. 

Buck shoves the guy into his ruined car, hands gripping his collar and raising him up on it, “Listen you piece of shit. Have some fucking respect,” He spits, “These people, as you so kindly put, just saved your goddamn life. If they hadn’t gotten you out, or waited any longer, or treated your wounds, you might not have died, but you would’ve definitely sustained more damage that you would’ve. So back the fuck up.” Buck growls lowly. Athena is yelling at him to let him go, while Eddie and Hen are holding his arms. Buck only grips tighter. 

The guy seems surprised by Bucks’ outburst, but he recovers quickly, “What? You gotta be fucking kidding me kid. You couldn’t have chosen people like them.” he says, eyes narrowed but cowering in the face of Buck’s anger. 

“ _People like them_ ,” Buck spits back, voice loud and angry, “Are my _family_. I’m not just going to stand here and let you talk shit about them and let you walk all over them. They mean the world to me, and I would die before I let them get hurt. With all due respect, you don’t look like you’d understand the mere  _ concept  _ of that. So be grateful they decided to help you today instead of leaving you to rot inside that car.” he says, pushing the man against the car again when he struggles. He hears the man groan as he's pushed back against it, but Buck doesn’t care. 

“You can’t possibly understand what they mean to me. You’re too clouded by your sexicm, racism and your prejudice. Just be glad that I’m not reporting your fucking ass for  _ spitting at my family. _ ” Buck snarls slowly. 

_ “Buck!” _ Athena yells, prying him off, _“That’s enough.”_ she barks. Buck shakes his head, angry and hurt on behalf of his pack. Athena sighs, “That’s enough.” she says again, softer. 

Buck releases the man, letting him fumble around and fall to the ground. Buck scoffs at the sorry sight, glaring at him while Hen and Chim herd him off into an ambulance, choosing to let the other members of their fire station take over instead. 

The ambulance leaves, and they’re left standing around Buck quietly. Suddenly embarrassed, but no less angry, Buck clears his throat. “Why do people like him even exist.” he grumbles, crossing his arms. 

“Some people are just blinded, Buck.” Athena sighs, moving to put a hand on his shoulder, “You didn’t have to do all that for us.” 

“What do you mean?” Buck frowns, suddenly angrier, “Of course I had to! I wasn’t going to let him get away with all of that!” He shouts. They go silent around him again, and Buck is back to grumbling, “You all mean so much to me. I won’t let some asshole like that badmouth you. I might be an omega, but I can protect you all too. Nothing is going to stop me from doing that.” he announces firmly, chin up, daring them to argue. 

Eddie smiles helplessly, “No one’s asking you to stop,  _ amor _ . We’re just surprised.” 

“Well you shouldn’t be!” Buck says, throwing his hands up in exasperation. They laugh, and Buck bristles at the cooing they seem to be doing at him. Chim pats his back, already making his way back to the truck, “I can get used to this side of Buck. Keep defending our honour, oh privileged white male firefighter.” 

Hen stops to hug him, pushing her nose into Bucks’ neck and crushing him against her chest. She doesn’t say a word, but she’s suspiciously sniffling as she makes her way back to the truck. Eddie kisses him quickly, running after the other two. 

Buck catches Bobby and Athena staring at him. “What!” He demands, pouting. Bobby chuckles, and then he’s shrugging. “I’m just happy to have you as my pack. My kid.” he says, smiling broadly. Buck blushes as Athena readily agrees, kissing his cheek before pressing a light kiss on Bobby’s lips, moving towards her police car. 

“C’mon kid, let’s go home.” Bobby chirps, swinging an arm over Buck’s shoulder. Bucks sniffs, still angry, “You know I’d do anything for this family right? This pack is everything to me.” 

“I know, Buck, I know.” Bobby responds, smiling at him, “We’d do anything for you too. Like you said, we’re family.” 

It’s the best family that Buck has ever had. 

**Author's Note:**

> There was a severe lack of ABO verse for this fandom and I wanted to supply to it lol.   
> Comments are appreciated!


End file.
